


vent fic ig, this is just so i can pit how i feel rn into words

by orphan_account



Category: venting - Fandom
Genre: venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pain 🧍🚗





	vent fic ig, this is just so i can pit how i feel rn into words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trauma/gifts).



I dont wanna be a girl. I dont wanna be a boy. I wanna be pretty. I wanna have a flat chest, i dont wanna be she/her anymore. I wish people would just respect me. I wanna be xe/xem. Please for the love of god. Why did he leave? He hurt me. He hurt me so bad, why do i miss him? He ignored me, he lied to me, he manipulated me, he said he loved me, am i that easy to replace?? Over one thing i said wrong? Will she leave me too? Oh god. I love her so much. I wish she loved me back. She wouldnt. Not if i told her i wanted to be xe/xem. Of course she wouldnt. She probably hates me. They all think im weird dont they? Im just trying to be friendly. I dont wanna pretend to be someone im not anymore. I wish my jokes would land. I wish they wouldnt respond with “...” when i make a joke at my own expense. Its all i can do anymore. Please think im funny. Please dont leave me again. I cant do it again. If you leave i dony yhink i can keep my promise. Im sorry. Hes pushing too hard. Shes trying too hard to force me into things. Im a showcase. A display. A doll for her. Stats for him. Hes trying to force me to open up when clearly, everytime i do, he mocks me, makes fun of me, of course i dont trust you. Im not ‘angsty’. I have mental illnesses that you contribute to. Just because you dont like referring to anxiety as a mental illness doesnt mesn it isnt one, dumbass. Like??? Shut the fuck up pls? You have nonifrs what youre talking abt??


End file.
